


Dave Gets Jumped

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: JohnDave Week [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (betcha those are actually sherlock tags lmfao), Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, John Saves The Day, John to the Rescue, JohnDave Week, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late day 4 of JohnDave week (2016), hurt/comfort. John and Dave are at the bus stop waiting for Dave's bus. John heads off to walk home and the homophobic assholes behind Dave decide to jump him. What will happen to Dave???</p><p>just read it, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Gets Jumped

**Author's Note:**

> JohnDave Week 2016, Day 4: Hurt/Comfort. I'm good at hurt/comfort. Its one of my favorite genres.
> 
> this is even longer than the last one. I'm pretty sure they get longer each day lmao

            A Strider’s fighting skill relied on agility and speed over brute strength. In a fight, hits will rarely land on a Strider because they can easily outmaneuver their opponents.

            That is, if they see their opponents coming.

            Dave had not seen his attackers coming. He had heard the sneered slur uttered by one of the men behind him when he put an arm around John’s waist at the bus stop. The shorter boy was still arguing with his father and hadn’t heard it. Dave had, but he hadn’t thought anything of it besides the usual disgust that came with being near homophobes.

            “I’m sorry Dave; I can’t go home with you tonight. Dad wants to go to the farmer’s market tomorrow morning. Apparently he’s selling cookies and he wants me to help,” John grumbled, rolling his eyes.

            “That’s fine, babe. Your dad needs some John time too; can’t hog you all to myself ya know,” Dave shrugged.

            “Though you would like to, wouldn’t you?” John teased with a tap of his finger to the taller boy’s freckled nose.

            One of the assholes behind them muttered, “Can you believe these fucking homos faggin’ up the place?” to one of his buddies, and this time both of them heard it. John’s teeth clenched and his brow furrowed, but Dave just shook his head. The guy was a bigot and a coward and there was no need to waste their energy on him.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow, babe. You gonna be okay walking home?” Dave inquired. John nodded with a soft smile.

            “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Your bus should be here in ten more minutes, yeah?”

            “If its not late like always,” Dave snorted. “Text me when you get home.”

            “You do the same. I love you, Dave,” John replied.

            “Love you too, John,” Dave smiled, kissing John goodbye. He watched John walk off until the other boy turned the corner, and that was when everything went wrong.

            He hadn’t expected to be grabbed by the back of the neck and shoved forward. Dave hit the ground with a hiss of pain, and the one who attacked him shoved his head down and ground his cheek into the pavement.

            Dave didn’t know how many of them there were. There was someone continuously kicking him in the ribs. Maybe it was more than one person; he couldn’t move his head to look.

            Dave was pulled up and put in a chokehold. He struggled to kick behind him, but a fist drove into his stomach and knocked the wind out of his lungs. “Stop struggling, faggot. We’ll make it quick,” A gruff voice snickered. Make what quick? Dave couldn’t voice his question, because suddenly the arm around his neck went from holding him in place to actively choking him.

            “S-stop!” Dave cried out, clawing at the arm in front of him. He couldn’t get away. His throat was burning with the need for oxygen. “Stop! I-I can’t-!” Dave realized with a desperate gasp that this was their point; to choke him to death. He struggled harder but brute strength was never something he had been gifted with.

            Dave thought about John and how he might never get to see those beautiful blue eyes of his. John was surely home by now, but Dave wasn’t thinking logically anymore. “John!” he screamed frantically. “John!”

            “Shut up!” one of them hissed. “Someone’s gonna-!”

            Dave hit the ground hard, gasping for breath. He looked up and watched his boyfriend smashing his fist into one of his attacker’s noses. The one that had been choking him went for John instead, who tackled him before Dave could even warn him.

            “Don’t! You! EVER! Touch! My! Boyfriend! Again!” John shouted, punching the man with each word. When the man was unconscious, John rushed to Dave’s side. “Dave?! Dave talk to me, did they hurt you?! Are you alright?!” John asked hurriedly.

            He cupped Dave’s face with his hand, and something warm and wet smears against Dave’s cheek. Dave pulled his hand away gently to confirm that the substance was blood. “I didn’t kill him, I checked. He’s still alive, which is more than he deserves,” John answered before Dave could ask.

            When they arrived home, Mister Egbert seemed to already know they had run into trouble, because he was waiting in the front yard for them. “I saw you carrying him here. I knew something was wrong,” Mister Egbert explained. He examined them both, finding Dave in much worse shape than his son. 

            “Not all of the blood is mine,” Dave croaked. Mister Egbert handed them a damp towel to wipe off with and went to get Dave some water.

            “I should have bashed his fucking skull in,” John snarled, and Dave couldn’t help but burst into tears, burying his face into John’s shoulder. John held him tightly, all anger forgotten.

            “I thought I wouldn’t ever see you again,” Dave gasped in between sobs, “I was so scared I’d never get to hold you and kiss you again.”

            “Shhh, its okay Dave, I’ve got you. I’m here,” John whispered soothingly. “I was halfway home and I just… I just got this weird knot in my stomach and I knew something was wrong. I didn’t know why, I just knew I needed to go back to you,” He explained. “What if I hadn’t gotten there in time? What if I had been too late and you were- and they had- oh my god Dave!” John broke down, and they clutched each other desperately and cried together.

            Mister Egbert was on the phone in the kitchen, talking to Dave’s brother first and then the police. He waited until the two teens had calmed down before he came over. John was peppering Dave’s face and hands with kisses. “The police went and picked up the men who attacked you and have them in custody. They say this will be a pretty cut and dry case of self defense. As victims of a hate crime, they are sure you’ll be absolved of all blame. They need your statements, but I told them you are both too shaken up to talk to the police tonight, so they will come over tomorrow,” Mister Egbert explained.

            “Thanks, Dad,” John murmured. Mister Egbert leaned down next to Dave, and watery red eyes met worried blue ones.

            “Your brother has been made aware of the situation, but I convinced him it would be best if you stayed here for the night. I advised him to take you to the doctor as soon as possible, and he gave me permission to take you myself, so after we talk to the police I’d like to take you to an urgent care facility. Is that alright with you, Dave?” He asked.

            Dave nodded. “I don’t think there’s anything more serious than some bruised ribs, but I’ll be sure to keep track of how I feel,” Dave replied.

            “And I won’t leave his side for a second,” John added firmly, and his dad smiled, ruffling his son’s unruly black hair.

            “You boys should definitely get some sleep. I think you need it after… I think you need it,” Mister Egbert suggested. They both agreed and headed up to John’s room.

            Dave laid in the dark with John curled around his back for what felt like hours. “John?” he asked softly. “Are you asleep?”

            “Not a chance,” John snorted, interlacing his fingers with Dave’s. “What’s up?”

            “You saved my life,” Dave whispered into the dark. John was silent for a moment before he sat up. Dave turned so he was laying on his back, looking up into the blue eyes that nearly shone in the dark.

            “You _are_ my life, Dave. If I lost you, I…I don’t know what else there would be to live for,” John admitted. “I mean, sure. There’s Jade, and Rose, and my dad…but without you it’s not a life I’d want to live in.”

            “That’s so morbidly sweet of you,” Dave smiled softly. John leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s lips.

            “I love you Dave, and I’ll always be here to protect you,” John whispered.

            “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Johndaveweek 2016 calendar link ](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/post/146232682294/)


End file.
